Katniss Lair
'''Katniss Lair '''is the older sister of Krista Lair and the oldest of all the Lair sisters. She is a fan of the Dusk movies. Katniss is the third strongest fairy in the universe and is best friends with Vinessa. Personality Profile Katniss is a 17 year-old (in Season 1 and movie) girl. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Katniss cares about her friends, espically Vinessa. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Katniss is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Katniss has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Despite her intuition, Katniss can be rather oblivious at times. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Katniss is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than fashion and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Powers and Abilities Below is a list of things Katniss could do: *Release blinding light from her Heart *Channels dark magic *Opens and close portals *Track down fairies *Create Astral Drops(of only herself) *Patch into radio signals with her Heart *Reveal the true form of another *Create powerless copies of the Heart *Lightning generation *Flight *Throw beams of fushia energy Relationships Krista Go see: Krisniss Krista and Katniss have a wonderful and sweet sisterly realtionship. Though, they argue quite alot due to Katniss' overly-protective attitude. Secretly, Katniss is jealous of her sister's intelligence, beauty, and higher popularity rank. Benny Go see: Kenny Katniss is somewhat a bully to Benny. She dosen't like Benny being nearby and flirting with Krista. She finds Benny a nerd and dosen't want her little sister to turn into a "nerd" like Benny. Sarah Katniss and Sarah have healthy friendship. Katniss helps do Sarah's hair and make-up. Katniss is also secertly jealous of Sarah and Krista's relationship. Erica Katniss and Erica has the same feelings about Sarah and Krista's "nerds", referring to Ethan, Benny, and Rory. Sharidan Katniss and Sharidan share the love for fashion and boys. Vinessa Katniss and Vinessa have been best friends since they were ten years old. They met at the Fairy Headquarters at a meeting. Trivia *She hates pets, mainly cats. *As a child, she wore glasses. *It is unknown if Katniss had changed because in the movie she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the first and second seasons she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. *Katniss thinks Vinessa can be too technical sometimes. *She was never an incomplete fairy. *Katniss used to be Sharidan's fairy guardian. Category:Katniss Category:Kate Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Fairies Category:The Lair Family Category:Whitechapel Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Teens Category:Krista